


Negan x Rick playlist

by weinsanedreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: Forget trick or treating making a Negan/Rick playlist was the best way to spend my Halloween. I am such slut for this pairing it's insane.





	

 

 

 

 

> _A Negan/Rick playlist_
> 
> _‘Cause this is torturous electricity_  
>  _Between both of us and this is_  
>  _dangerous_

[J2 - Closer (Epic Trailer Version) [feat. Keeley Bumford]](https://youtu.be/3qTM33n7uD8)

[Simon Curtis - Flesh ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FmEfKooMunLI&t=N2JiMzUxNjI3M2RiM2JiYTU3ZmI5OWE3ZWRiZTYxZmMzMTQ4OWY4YixBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[haunted- evanescence](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FqS13uoIOiVQ&t=ZTVhODlhMDM5NzUzNWEyMGFlMDdiNjQ1YWRjOTFjZTEwNmVjZWFmYyxBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fxlf9e9PnJZM&t=NTk3YzlmZjI5NTQxZTk1MmU1MTMxNWUyNGNhYmI2NzFmNmZiMTVmNCxBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[Gasoline - Halsey ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F1S5NDIc1_3U&t=OTMwMjIwM2Q2MTMwZDZmYjVlYmM0MjU3NGUyNzU1NzM4MWYzZTA0MSxBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[The Monster -  Eminem ft. Rihanna ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FsbRPGGJQao4&t=NzNkNmVkODQ1NTMyZTE3YTAyZmI3NDk2NThkODVkOTZhOGU3MTc0MSxBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[Smells Like Teen Spirit -  Think Up Anger ft. Malia J ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FUKN6IqpcAk8&t=ZmMyZTMzZmQ4MjcwZGU0ZTkwOWM4OTMzNzE4MGUyZjE4YWNmNjg5OSxBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[Somebody’s Watching Me (Epic Trailer Version) (feat. Lola) ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F89ct3aVrikM&t=Yzk2ZjZmYWE4NjE3MGQ4NDgxYWRjMGUwYzJkYjFmNTJlZmQwNjZkMSxBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[The Horror of Our Love -  Ludo ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F9kQ-0bBkMIY&t=Mjc5MDY1ZTE5MDA2ZGMzZTQ3YTExNjYzNmUzZWI0YzllMzU3NDBhMCxBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[Monsters - Ruelle ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fig0L32drTLk&t=ODVjYjg0YThmZTJkYzRmNTA1MGFkNTNkODU1YjgxMmVhNzk2YzVjZixBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[Crazy In Love - Sofia Karlberg ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fn7Sx7emQdMk&t=MDRjMTE0ZGY2YWVmYzA1ODFkZmYxMGEzZDk2MTRjYTdmODI4OTUwMSxBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[Take me to Church - Hozier](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FXp4WKejt12Y&t=ODZiNjVjYjhjYjhlMzBkMzk1NjRjZDNmMTk0NmYyOWI1NjYxZjAwYyxBRzRxOGJtOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)

[Until The Ribbon Breaks - One Way Or Another ('Stalker' Episode)](https://youtu.be/xOCDUQ2zuXE)

[Addicted To Love - Skylar Grey](https://youtu.be/tYZrq3jESxQ)


End file.
